Mating Rituals
by Sophie-Lou
Summary: Originally written for the PW Kink Meme. Phoenix and Maya head back to the Kurain to partake in a special ritual to prepare them for conceiving a "daughter and heir" for the village.


**Originally written for the ****_Phoenix Wright Kink Meme_**** (Part 25, Page 21) under the original prompt, in a nutshell: "Fey of your choice wants a baby and is prepping her man to impregnate her." I have cleaned it up and extended it a little to be posted properly here on .**

**Notethat a couple of passages have been removed for posting here. The full version is to be posted on Tumblr shortly.**

* * *

When Maya informed Phoenix that they had been specifically asked to return to the Kurain for the weekend to "take care of urgent business" together, he couldn't have possibly known what that "business" could be. Generally he felt it was better to let Maya run that side of her life herself. After all he knew nothing about spirit channeling and even less about running an authentic Californian-based Japanese village.

He could work a Magatama and that was about it.

But apparently the Elders had _insisted_ that Phoenix had to be in attendance for this particular business. He presumed that perhaps they needed a lawyer; he really hoped no one else had been murdered up there...

'Don't worry about it, Nick,' Maya told him, stroking his leg assuringly as they rode the train towards the village. 'I promise you, no one died this time. Your reason for coming is... _a little different_. It's actually for a... _certain ritual_. As the chosen partner of the Master, you have to be there.'

The way she said "chosen partner" made Phoenix feel as if he had been specially selected from some sort of harem. Knowing the matriarchal society that dominated the Fey clan, he wouldn't be surprised if the Masters of history had had harems of able bodied men. It made him feel stupidly jealous. He knew there was no risk of ever having to share Maya with another man. Yet whenever he imagined the Master of Kurain, he thought of Maya. And when he thought of harems, he imaged Maya with all their male friends, being bathed in olive oil and fed peeled grapes.

Phoenix scolded himself for getting jealous over an imaginary scene.

'Then why don't you tell me what it is so I can at least prepare?' Phoenix asked, scratching the back of his head. 'I mean, this whole spirit medium stuff is pretty bewildering for me. I'm going to feel like an idiot if I don't know what I'm doing...'

Maya snorted in amusement. 'Believe me, Nick, this is one ritual you won't need to be talked through. It's a more... _hands on ritual_. Any preparation needed will be provided to you by my good old lady Elders.'

The cheeky smirk on her face let Phoenix know that she knew _exactly_ what this whole thing was about - she just wasn't going to tell him.

It was like she _wanted_ him to make an idiot of himself.

Once they arrived at the village they were met by an audience of young acolytes and the village Elders, all women aged no younger than sixty. Phoenix wondered if that was a qualification by Fey family standards. Job description: Village Elder, Requirements: Must have one foot in the grave.

The eldest of the Elders, an eighty-two year old by the name of Sister Rin, stepped forward and bowed to Maya with the level of due respect for her leader. 'Beloved Master Mystic Maya, how happy we are to receive you!'

Maya bowed back with a slightly shallower head bob. 'Thank you so much for greeting us,' she replied, 'but... you really didn't have to wait here for us. I know your arthritis is giving you trouble. You should keep yourself warm, not stand out here in the cold!'

'But Mystic Maya!' Sister Rin cried anxiously, 'You know that this is vital to the ritual!'

Phoenix folded his arms, 'This is part of it?'

'Indeed,' one of the "younger" Elders declared. She pointed at the threshold of Fey Manor, 'Once you both pass this line, the ritual officially begins.'

Phoenix leant over to Maya, starting to feel a bit nervous at the prospect of being thrown into something he had no knowledge of. 'Are you sure you want me to do this?' he asked honestly.

There was that coquettish smile again. 'Oh-oh, I'm sure.'

Cautiously, he and Maya stepped forward into the official grounds of Fey Manor. As soon as they did, Sister Rin raised her arm and spoke in a booming, dignified voice. 'The calendar is correct and the auspices are good for our beloved Master and her mate-'

The word "mate" nearly made Phoenix burst out laughing.

Sister Rin continued, 'The preparations for the conception of a daughter and heir shall begin.'

'Huh?' was all Phoenix could muster, choking back a guffaw.

He had no time to voice any of the sarcastic, witty remarks circulating his head as the Elders gathered around him and began to usher him off... _somewhere_.

_What the hell is going on?_ he thought.

This whole thing was starting to get very disquieting.

'Maya!' Phoenix hollered, 'Where the _heck_ are they taking me?'

Maya tried to stifle a giggle with her hand. His bewildered expression was very funny and cute. There came no reply from her, but there did come an explanation from Sister Rin:

'We are taking you to be cleansed and prepared for our Master so that you might successfully impregnate her with a healthy, strong daughter. As her chosen partner, it is your _duty_ to give her daughters.'

Her statement filled Phoenix with a great foreboding. He was _pretty sure_ he had seen a scene like this on a nature programme. _The World's Deadliest Insects_, specifically. It especially reminded him of the bit where the worker ants ripped the wings off the only fertile male in the colony and then harvested his sperm for the Queen...

It was like he had wandered into the Twilight Zone.

From that moment on, Phoenix was forbidden to see "Mystic Maya" until he was deemed "ready" for her by the sexless Elders of the Fey clan. If he were not so perplexed by the whole thing he might have laughed.

But there was _nothing_ funny about being stripped down, washed and then redressed in long, loose robes that left no support for his nether regions by half a dozen elderly women. It was probably the most bizarre moment in his life, and he had seen some pretty weird things in the District Courtroom during his career.

_I am going to kill Maya when I get my hands on her_, Phoenix mused.

He had probably muttered it under his breath as well, judging by the look on Sister Rin's face. Then again, she was probably already a little unnerved by his glower. Any deeper and he might end up with frown-lines worse than Edgeworth's!

Never had the cultural difference seemed greater than the moment the elderly women began to "examine" him on behalf of their Master. The lowest moment was undoubtedly when, after cleaning him up, they eyed him up before they would give him those uncomfortable robes to protect his modesty. It was a ten second long appraisal that was ten seconds too long: judging his physical form and his personal assets as if he were a a slab of meat. _So this is what it's like to be a woman in regular society,_ Phoenix thought briefly. It was funny how compliant one becomes when one is outnumbered.

'He'll do,' Sister Rin muttered, finally.

The others murmured in agreement.

Phoenix raised a skeptical eyebrow.

What the hell would happen if he _did not_ do? Would they then refuse to let him have sex with his own wife? It was a little too late for their judgement, considering that outside of the village he had already had their _beloved_ Master from (nearly) every conceivable angle and position. Hell, Maya had done things to _him_ these shrewish old biddies probably couldn't even _spell_! Only that morning he had made love to her in the shower.

Ever since they had decided to try for a baby, they got in in as much sex as humanly possible.

Truth be told, Phoenix was starting to worry that he was running out of energy for it. Keeping up with Maya was a job in itself.

Question was, how did these crazy crones find out they were trying for a baby? Did Maya tell them, or had it been Pearl? _Ugh, of course it was Pearl! _Funny how she had decided to stay in the city to keep Trucy company for the weekend so as not to disturb Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya's "important business."

One of the Sisters handed him a clay cup.

'And this is...?' Phoenix queried as he scrutinised the liquid in the cup.

'A special mixture given to all men who are to lay with the Master,' Sister Rin intervened quickly. 'It is a natural herbal drink that is a requirement of the ritual, dating back to-'

'I only wanted to know what it did.'

Sister Rin scowled. 'It will make you more... _virile_.'

It was hard not to feel a little mortified at having a woman old enough to be his grandmother use the word "virile" to him. Phoenix was definitely going to kill Maya for allowing this. She _was_ Master, after all, surely she could step in and say, 'This ritual is pointless.'

He stared at the cup.

'And that's all?'

'More or less,' she replied. The faces of the serious, emotionless Elders of the Kurain were deadpan when Sister Rin said the next part, 'It will aid your likeliness of producing a female child for our Master. It is an admixture of ingredients test-proven to attract your female seed to our beloved Master's womb.'

Phoenix felt his whole body cringe.

He didn't even want to think about what quack-science was behind this ridiculous drink. Still, he doubted they would try to poison him so he allowed Sister Rin to feed it slowly to him, sip by sip. Even the rate at which she let him drink from the cup was paced like a ritual.

He drunk the whole lot. On the face of it, it had tasted like lemon and honey, but god knew what else they had put in there.

'Another thing,' Phoenix added once he had cleared the taste from his mouth. He rattled the familiar red lock and chains the bound his wrists, 'when are you taking this off?'

'We are forbidden from touching the lock,' declared Sister Rin, smugly. 'Only Mystic Maya is permitted to remove the lock.'

She then lent in and said, frankly, 'That potion we gave you will make you _insatiable_, and we can't have you wasting a drop of your precious seed through solo pursuits.'

Phoenix cringed again. _I _**_will_**_ get you for this Maya!_

He was finally reunited with Maya that evening.

After spoon feeding him more of this "magic potion" to prep him for coitus with their "Queen", the Elders finally dropped him off in the master bedroom of Fey Manor. They left him there, still with the psyche lock on his wrists. For what felt like an eternity he sat in the middle of the bed, waiting.

And he felt angry.

Yet another sensation was taking effect too. The angrier Phoenix felt at Maya the more he wanted to, put it bluntly, fuck her brains out. Was _this_ how their founder had got her lovers ready, infuriate them and force them to channel their frustrations in the bedroom? He wouldn't be surprised.

Finally, Maya arrived.

She sauntered into the room wearing a flowing red robe with a traditional kimono pattern. It had a teasing slit that exposed her legs each time she took a step. Her hair was completely down in long sheets of black right now to her waist and her bangs sat prettily over her breasts. In the eyes of a man force-fed aphrodisiacs all afternoon, she was beyond ravishing.

Phoenix gulped.

Maya turned to close the doors behind her and bolt them. He remembered her telling him once that Ami Fey had built two particular rooms in Fey Manor to be soundproof: the meeting room where the Master would meet with important clients and diplomats, and her bedroom.

She turned to face him, tilting her head kittenishly. '_Poor Nick..._'

She spoke in such a condescending way it infuriated Phoenix.

'_What the hell, Maya!_' he bellowed.

She hushed him, and for some reason he managed to obey her call for quiet. He continued, 'When you said I had to take part in a ritual you said _NOTHING_ about being man-handled by half a dozen battered old nuns!'

'Well,' Maya said playfully, 'I was hardly going to let the pretty ones anywhere near you.' She then crept up to him so she was stood right in front of him. 'Considering what the process involves, I couldn't have anyone remotely attractive getting you worked up before I could get my hands on you. I may not look the type but I'm actually _quite_ a jealous woman...'

Phoenix glowered. 'You could have told me what was going to happen.'

'If I had, you'd have said no.'

'Damn right I would have!'

'...and then I wouldn't have had the pleasure of seeing you like _this_.'

Maya placed her hands on his shoulders him, glancing at the lock behind his back.

'You have to let me have _some_ fun.'

Phoenix lowered his eyes; he was so _angry_ and _horny_ right now. He could already feel himself perking up just at the sight of her. She was so close to him he could smell whatever it was she had been bathed in - a sweet scent of figs, honey and her own arousal. The Kurain really liked using honey...

Either way she smelt _delicious_.

He shifted uncomfortably against the lock.

'So,' Phoenix husked, 'you like seeing me locked up, do you?'

He was still angry but if he started a fight now, it would prolong the wait for sex and right now he wanted the sex more than the argument.

'_Mm-hmm_,' Maya hummed. She stroked his cheek softly. 'Isn't obvious?'

With only thin robes to protect his modesty, it was becoming very apparent just how quickly Phoenix was getting aroused by her. She had never had to work hard to get him going usually but this was... different. _That stuff the Elders brewed was a godsend_.

Phoenix turned his head to smear kisses across her palm. She giggled.

'I'm starting to think it is _obvious_,' he muttered, looking away from her eyes to stare at the opening of her robes. 'Well, now you have me like this... what are you going to do with me?'

Without a word, Maya stepped up onto the low-Japanese style bed.

She slowly peeled back the skirt of her robes to expose one of her legs and propped her foot on his shoulder. She then pushed his head gently towards another slightly exposed area, the soft, delicate part of her body which, like his own arousal, could hardly contain how turned on she was.

'Need I say more?' she asked him.

Unable to stop himself, Phoenix threw his head forward in order bury himself in the inviting warm and damp. Lashing out his tongue, he gluttonously licked her.

The pleasure and suddenness of his actions caught her off guard. Satisfied with himself, he teased her clit with his nose, and then his tongue again.

He could feel the inside of her thigh quiver at the sensations.

He breathed heavily, his mouth filled with her taste and scent.

'And will you be removing the locks?'

'Eventually,' she hissed.

He gently kissed her sensitive skin again.

'If you leave me much longer,' he gnarred ominously. 'I might not be able to hold out.'

'Oh? Maya gasped throatily, 'Well I can't have that, can I?'

She immediately pulled herself away from his mouth, which was a bit disappointing to her. Had Maya allowed him to keep going for much longer, though, she might have just toppled over from the sheer bliss of him playing with her receptive folds.

Very quickly she got down onto her knees before him and opened up his robes with expert ease, exposing his taut erection. Cautiously, she placed her hands on each of his shoulders so as to position herself above it. She looked at him through the shadow of her fringe.

'Ready?' she quivered

'Yes!' he croaked.

He realised then just what an effect the feeling of her sweet, delicious wetness had over him. Perhaps the concoctions the Elders had given him really had fired him up. Truth was, he would have been fired up for this with or without it. All it had really done was make the wait for her all the more unbearable.

'Yes,' he cried again. 'Yes, for God's sake _just fuck me!_'

The tension in his voice as he pleaded for her to sheaf him sent a hot, tight curl through Maya's own body. God she wanted him, _so much_!

She locked lips with him passionately, slipping her tongue inside his mouth as she slowly slipped him inside her. Once completely filled, they broke their kiss and breathed heavily. They took a second to appreciate the moment.

'I've been thinking about this all day,' Maya whimpered.

Phoenix shifted his pelvis slightly; his position was not practical for what he wanted to do - pump manically inside her until they both came - and with his hands still restrained he couldn't even touch her. Or rather, rip their robes off.

'Take these locks off!' he demanded.

'Not yet,' Maya replied, stroking the back of his head briefly. 'I am the Kurain Master; I need to dominate _you_.'

Was this part of the ritual too? Phoenix had little time to think about it as Maya began her first tentative movements, trying to find a pace that suited her best. It was nice, sweet, cute, lovely, pleasant... but he _still_ wanted to completely lose it with her. Just mindlessly belt into her like a man possessed. Everything felt so _tight_; his skin, his balls, _her_...

For Maya, everything felt just right at first. She had complete control over how deep to take him and what pace she wanted. Listening to him beg her between thrusts to take the locks off added to the thrill of completely lording it over him. Usually at home she let him lead everything; he liked being on top and she didn't mind. There was a lot of appeal to lying on her back, or belly, or over his desk, and letting him do most of the work. Being the one to make love to him, rather than the other way around, really felt like a Kurain exclusive.

_I might even dub it the "Kurain Special"_, Maya decided.

But the tingles of pleasure were starting to wane for Phoenix, the pace was not enough and keeping it fast and steady was becoming more of an effort; an effort Maya couldn't carry alone. With his hands chained behind his back, and stuck in a sitting position, it was impossible for Phoenix to thrust up.

He was willing to put up with it while she was still moving, but now she had practically stopped altogether. He growled in frustration. With lack of fulfilment and struggles against the trick lock, he was on the verge of insanity.

'Maya, _please_...' Phoenix pleaded.

She knew it was time. Sniffing weakly, Maya reached behind him and with no effort at all sprung the lock so that his hands were finally free.

He moaned with relief.

Once the blood started to flow again, Phoenix immediately used his freed hands to clasp at the skin of her waist, curve his fingers around her breasts and get a good grip on her hips. 'God...' He muttered under his breath; never had her body felt so amazing. It was like he was touching it for the first time all over again.

She brace herself against his shoulders again.

He tugged at her loose robes.

'Alright,' he gasped quickly, 'get this thing off.'

She obeyed him, and then tugged at his own robes but he was way ahead of her, dispatching them immediately. He then reclaimed her hips, lifted her up and brought her down onto him, hard and fast, onto him over and over and over... controlling every single movement.

It was insane, more animalistic than usual.

Maya had lost control, again. But she didn't care. She needed _this_; the vigour, the speed and desperation that had built up inside him. He liked to be in control, and he was good at it. He would probably leave bruises, so hard was his grip on her hips, but she didn't care. It was exciting, to feel just how much he wanted her.

This really was the only place she let him lord it over her. In day to day life, whether in the Kurain or back in the city, she had the final say on everything. Phoenix never had it his way in the outside world, so Maya decided it was only fair he have it in the bedroom.

Maya buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and, very gently, bit down.

That spurred him on even more, if that was even possible.

She was so intensely lost in the moment that she could barely remember all the actions she should be taking to get that baby girl the village wanted so much. Not until she felt her true climax within reach did it dawn on her to take action. She lifted her head again to look him in the eyes.

All Phoenix could muster was barely coherent whispers. 'I-I'm... Are you-oh _God_! -close...?'

Maya's eyes flashed open. 'Yes. Down!'

To her surprise, Phoenix seemed to know exactly what she meant. He immediately flipped them both over and threw her into her back to finish. Moments later it all ended in one simultaneous screech of satisfaction.

'Oh my_ god_,' Maya sighed, throwing her head hard against the pillow.

'That was incredible,' he muttered in agreement.

Exhausted by his exertions and the day overall, Phoenix collapsed unceremoniously against Maya with no clear intention of moving off her. 'Good,' she managed to gasp, stroking his sweat-ridden hair, 'Stay like this for a while. It'll prevent-'

'_Maya_,' he muffled into her neck, 'can't we just lie here and enjoy it for a moment?'

She chuckled. 'Sorry, Nick.'

They lay in blissful silence for two whole minutes before finally the organism ebbed away and it was over. Maya might have just fallen asleep, maybe she did, but she reopened her eyes when he finally regained his strength. He slowly shifted off her.

Immediately Maya spun herself around to brace her legs against the wall, elevating her hips ever so slightly. Phoenix regarded her curiously. 'Is that a Kurain thing too?'

She nodded. 'I think it's universal, though. Helps the bees reach the honey.'

He laughed.

Funny, he didn't feel remotely angry anymore.

'That might have been the best we've ever had,' Maya announced.

'I don't know what was in that stuff your Elders gave me, but it worked,' Phoenix said.

She just laughed.

'By the way, how did you know what I meant when I said "down"?'

'Well,' Phoenix began, rolling onto his side to stroke her abdomen, 'Your Elders did warn me that it was vital you be underneath me at the end. It was quite traumatising listening to them describe in detail which positions you might "take me" from.'

'Yes,' Maya nodded. 'Sorry about that...'

'So you should be.'

'But to make it up to you, I am willing to show you all the positions one by one so you know them in future.' She stroke the hand that lay on her stomach, 'You never know... it might be a boy.'

'Then maybe,' he began with a smile, 'I might be able to forgive you.'

He leant forward to kiss her.

A thought then occurred to him. 'Wouldn't it be ironic if after all of that prep I went through... you were already pregnant before we even got here?'

Maya said nothing.

He stared at her, 'You're not, are you?'

Still no reply, just her childish attempt to remain composed. That told him all that he needed to know. He sat up suddenly, unsure what to think.

Then Phoenix remembered he had been angry with her.

'Those old witches saw me _naked_, Maya!'

'So?' she chuckled nervously, 'You have a great body. Well, I think so, anyway.'

'..and you're telling me it wasn't even necessary?!'

'I'm... not telling!'

'Stop being childish!'

'I'm not saying anything, Nick,' she shrugged, still remaining needlessly allusive. He could always tell when she was lying. _Where is my goddamn Magatama?_ he thought.

Maya rummaged blindly into the bedside table, producing the green treasure as if she had read Phoenix's mind. 'Looking for this?'

He grasped for it but she moved it out of his reach. This lead to a childish tussle for possession of the Magatama. She wasn't going to give it back just yet. Still completely spent from their lovemaking, Phoenix gave up pretty quickly.

'Fine,' he panted.

He flumped down beside her.

'Keep it to yourself,' he sulked. 'I'll find out eventually...'

'You want to know why I insisted you go through this ritual?'

'Because you enjoy toying with me?'

'Because...' Maya began, and shifted herself to straddle his abdomen. Instinctively, he rested his hands on her thighs. She smirked, 'I heard the sex was amazing.'

'Well,' Phoenix conceded, smiling slightly, 'It _was_ that.'

She kissed him again.

He wrapped his arms around her, locking her against his chest.

'I'm still angry, though,' he warmed her, pecking her lips. Distracted, Maya let her guard down allowing Phoenix to roll her onto her back again, pin her down and pry his Magatama out of her grasp.

'Hey!' Maya cried, struggling against his body weight. His grasp was too firm. 'Ugh, _Nick_! Fine, but you need evidence first... can't break a lock without evidence.'

'I don't need evidence,' he retorted, 'and I don't see any locks.'

He dropped the Magatama onto the bed, using his free hand to stroke her stomach again. It made Maya's stomach curl again. 'The truth is written all over your face.'

He then leant down to kiss her once again.


End file.
